


Irresistible

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Fall Out Boy, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 2 unknown additional characters, Aomine's soooooooo smitten, Bottom Kagami, Kagami's smile omg, M/M, OCs i guess, a lot of Aomine's POVs lol, aokaga - Freeform, badass!Kagami, implied - Freeform, language I guess, song : Irresistible (Fall Out Boy), songfic?, you cute lil tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> <span class="u">Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile</span> </em><br/><span class="u"> <em>I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile</em> </span><br/><span class="u"> <em>All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine</em> </span><br/><span class="u"> <em>Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind</em> </span><br/>The oblivious redhead heard the rhythmic thumping of another basketball before he actually noticed he had company. "Oi, who're ya, and wotcha doin' on our turf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I saw the official video, and it was basketball. So I thought, why not put my favourite OTP into one of my favourite songs? So yeah~ ^^ Added in 2 OCs, but they are currently nameless XD

"Hey, there's a guy at our usual spot. Ah say we go trash that noob, teach 'im 'lesson or two 'bout b-ball."

Grey eyes narrowed, as the brawny teenager straightened up a bit, drawing to full height. Behind him, his other friend, a brunette with tattoos nodded, spitting on the ground near him.

"Tch, not half bad though, probably better than ya two fools put together." The third member laughed, spinning the orange ball on the tip of a tan finger, blue eyes flashing.

"Well then, 'et's go  _welcome_ the new guy."

_ Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile _

_I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile_

_All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine_

_Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

The oblivious redhead heard the rhythmic thumping of another basketball before he actually noticed he had company.

"Oi, who're ya, and wotcha doin' on our turf."

Kagami turned around slowly, confusion on his face.

" _You talking to me?_ " He asked in English, American accent laced in his speech.

"Dude, speak Japanese."

He had just started living in the neighborhood, and wanted to get in some basketball practice, and now he had to deal with some thugs? Ridiculous, in his opinion. Sighing, he repeated his words in Japanese, wondering what he had done to deserve such a shitty day. God must have found it the perfect day to throw all these blundering idiots at him like a pack of urgh- _dogs._

"Yeah, we talkin' to ya, punk." The grey-eyed person, who had asked him the ridiculous question, replied.

Calmly, Kagami Taiga glanced at him, assessing his opponent. Rather tall, quite a bit of bulk, in need of a haircut - from what he could see of the straggly bits of black hair that was touching his collarbone, and a douche-bag attitude. _Damn Taiga, lucky day._ He mused to himself, a small smirk gracing his lips. This person wanted to fight him? Oh, he would like to see him try, and try hard, at that.

"Wot's with that attitude, can't wait ta eat shet!?" The other male growled, punching his tattoo-ed knuckles into his palm.

Oh puhlease, he had seen too much people like this back in LA. All bark but no bite. It seemed that he was using all the sayings and metaphors associated with his least favourite animal. Then again, it was probably because these people looked lower than dogs themselves. Tattoos? What was the dude thinking, getting such lame-ass designs. Thinking of his own tattoo, stretching out across his back, he could not help but to bite back a small laugh. His  _was_ much better done in comparison, if he said so himself. And really, this tattoo guy had so many piercings that it looked like he was an experimental voodoo doll. Seriously, how could someone walk with all that metal dragging his face down? His hair looked bleached as well, and Kagami really laughed then, because this guy would be going bald soon, with that much toxic in his hair.

_You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon_

_I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end_

_And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_

_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA_

 "Pretty hilarious-lookin', ain't they. Never mind, your real challenge is  _me._ " Cocky words caught his attention, as Kagami shifted his attention to the last guy, who looked so  _blue._

**Aomine's POV**

The redhead finally looked at me, a small twisted smirk on his face while I mirrored a similar one back at him. From what I had seen him doing, he had been gauging the other twos' abilities. Well, those two had nothing to do with me, y'know? Honestly, those stupid fools had threatened to beat me up if I didn't join their small 'club'. Well, I could take them up all at once, but I decided to play along with their act and get a knack out of it. I mean, who won't do the same? All people get bored once in a while, and so did I, most of the time. Besides, there was no harm in joining them, they were no thugs, just people who wanted to look like thugs. 

Back to this interesting new toy, he doesn't look half-bad, not half-bad indeed. Enough muscle, but not so much that he'd look like a bulk of muscle. He looked foreign, like an American, probably half-Japanese half-American, from his speech. His hair was also not a colour that could be seen in Japan, even though _I_ couldn't be one to discriminate or judge. After all, having dark blue hair as a natural hair colour is weird as well. He handled the ball well, but he looked like he was holding back, if his scrunched-up forked eyebrows were anything to go by.  _Just like me, perfect._ My instinct is telling me that I'll get along with this guy well, and my instinct is never wrong. I smile cockily. Bring it on, new guy.

**Kagami's POV**

This guy, his aura...it's different. He's the threat, on a whole different level from his 'friends'. He seems more detached from the little group, so I bet he didn't join them with his own free will. Probably got forced, or made a stupid decision out of boredom. Amusedly, I look at the trio.

"What, pickin' a fight on a per'sn who just stepped foot on a b-ball court? It's public space, if ya goons hadn't noticed. And three against one? Hardly fair, doncha think?" I drawl, looking at them sympathetically, letting my basketball slowly bounce to a stop.

They turn to look at me, as their ringleader, the black-haired guy laughs.

"Oh, we ain't that mean. We're jus' gonna have a match with ya, an' show ya what real b-ball is like." He sneers, tossing his basketball at me and nearly catching me off balance.

Luckily, the accumulated years of basketball reflexes kick in quickly enough, as I manage to not slip up.

"Arrogant jerks, watch me wipe 'the court with ya ugly mugs!"

_And I love the way you hurt me_

_It's irresistible, yeah_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

" 'Guy's crazy insane, man! I swear tha GOD!" The tattoo-ed man panted harshly, trying to catch his breath, as the American easily went around him, still keeping the ball close to him.

As Kagami had expected, Tattoos was the first to go down. Basketball was definitely  _not_ his strong point, and he was also giving up too easily. Aomine looked at his fallen teammate, disgust rather obvious on his face. Tch! He was just getting started, and he already had one player down from his team? Not like he really cared though, they weren't important. This redhead was. A red blur darted past him, before the player did a layer-up and dunked, slamming the ball into the hoop. The backboard creaked, as he released his grip on the metal rim, letting gravity bring him back to hard concrete with a soft squeak of his trainers.

**Aomine's POV**

His play, it's so...animalistic. It's surreal, the way he seems to fly through the air as if he were suspended from threads from the sky. His form, I was right about it. It is an almost-perfect form, although not flexible enough. He clearly has skills, this guy. In the air, his shirt got caught by the breeze, and in that moment, I saw the pair of angel wings inked into his back. They were immaculately done, gentle swirls of feathers rippling with the slight muscle underneath. He looked ethereal, so other-worldly. Almost like an..

"Angel," I muttered under my breath.

I stared at him in shock, as he landed on the court with ease, the fluid movement like a cat landing on its paws after jumping off a table. His standard, could just be....I daresay...almost as good as mine. As he smiled brightly, all the warmth of the sun seemed to be reflected in that victorious grin. It's too dazzling to look at, and my heart unconsciously hurts. Even so, I continue to take in the sight, not even knowing why.

**Kagami's POV**

The blue-haired guy, the one who I thought was obviously the strongest, didn't even bother to mark me! He's just gawking at me with a confused look on his face, and slight awe. And after I had even thought about taking this match seriously. Tattoos is winded, and Buff-guy looks green in the face. Maybe I should just head home, since they don't even want to play seriously.

" 'm goin', suckers." I growl, grabbing my basketball and turning on my heel.

As I leave the court, I hear wheezing shouts of "Hey, Aomine! Wher' ya goin'!" but I couldn't care less. Their business has nothing to do with me.

A tanned hand grabs my shoulder, gripping it tightly. I whirl around, getting in a defensive posture and squaring my shoulders, before realising it was the blue-haired person from before.

"Whaddya doin'. Go join your  _friends._ " I shrug off his hand angrily, but he grabs my shoulder again and forcefully spins me around to face him.

Piercing ocean-blue eyes look into mine, as he says, "Play a match against me."

Huh, he stopped using slang. His voice is actually.... quite pleasant-sounding. Even though he sounded demanding and still rude.

I give him a frosty look.

"Don't make me regret. Let's go play some ball." 

**Aomine's POV**

I grasp his shoulder firmly, his toned muscles tensing the only signal I get before he whips around to face me. He looks shocked when he recognizes me, before the shock fades into uncontained fury. Like a wild animal, he throws my hand off with a jerk of his shoulder.

"Whaddya doin'. Go join your  _friends._ " He says sarcastically, turning away.

I narrow my eyes and grab him again, this time using more time. Surprised garnet eyes stare into mine, as I challenge him.

"Play a match against me." As he processes my words, his eyebrows scrunch up together, before his lips are set in a grim line. His eyes seemed to sharpen just a little at the sides.

"Don't make me regret. Let's go play some ball." He says simply, eyes burning strongly with an internal flame.

_I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble_

_Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble_

_Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation_

_Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation_

_Too many war wounds and not enough wars_

_Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores_

_Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves_

_You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_

**Aomine's POV**

I lead him to a nearby basketball court, a distance away from the main courts. The court is rundown, an overgrown garden of weeds decorating the cracks in the sidewalk. It is silent, nobody ever plays here anymore. Who would come to a tiny, old court when there is a new, huge basketball court 10-15 minutes away? The redhead looks around the court, taking in his surroundings. Then, his lips curl up into a small smile.

"Nice, I like this place. It's quiet."

So, he had a thing for peace and quiet huh. Pretty different from his character, from what I know of this stranger. But he's interesting, I'll give him that.

He dribbles his ball experimentally, before speeding up and making a drive, shooting the ball a small distance away from the hoop. The ball rolls once around the rim, then falling directly through the middle of the net. Not bad, not bad. The basketball bounces, once, twice, before it is caught again by the redhead.

Smirking, I notion to him to pas me the ball. He quirks his lips, tossing the ball towards me. Fluidly, I grab the ball from the air and shoot it in one single motion. Expectedly, for me at least, the ball makes it in cleanly, the soft "shrr" of the ball passing through the net acknowledging my skill.

**Kagami's POV**

He makes a 'come-hither' gesture, wanting me to pass the ball. My lips quirk unknowingly, as I toss the ball at his face, only to see him dodge and grab the ball, flinging it towards the basket. By human definitions, it should not have gone in. The sound of the ball passing through the net proved otherwise.

I stare at the spectacle, in awe of this talent, this talent which I know must be natural. He seems so at ease with the ball, as if the ball is an extension of his body. His play is reckless and free, like a spark of electricity running in a current. He shoots again, this time using only one hand to support his body weight while he shoots the ball, his body seemingly parallel to the ground. 

It's amazing, better than amazing. His play makes my flame grow stronger.I want to play him. I  _need_ to play him. I laugh, a loud, joyous one as I steal the ball from him and make a shot of my own.

**Aomine's POV**

There it is again, that smile. That same bright, warm smile accompanied by a laugh as warm and bright as the smile itself. I decide to let him have this point, as I get caught up in the warmth radiating off this person.

His smile just makes me want to look at it more, as if I am drawn to it in ways the human mind is unable to comprehend. I decide, I have to keep in contact with this person. His light, it's the perfect amount of brightness, and he looks dazzling and pure, as the angel wings on his back span across his shoulders, like wings of his own.

* * *

The two face off in the small court, both as equally focused on the other. When one would jump to make a shot, the other would almost immediately be there to block the shot. When a ball got in, the other would be unfazed, just be more determined to get a shot of his own. They were not just battling, they were doing a complex dance that only they knew the name and steps to.

It was as if they were caged animals trying to be set free, trying to make a dent on the other without injuring himself in the process. Their eyes were bright and alert, watching out for the other's movements. They might not have known it then, but they would come to know in the future, that they were perfectly synchronized. 

They came to a draw, drawing in deep breaths of oxygen, unable to play any more for the day. Kagami's legs trembled with exhaustion as he lay down with his back flat on concrete. Beside him, Aomine did the same, breath starting to even up. The two teenagers took a moment to simply breathe, let their fatigue take over them for a moment.

_And I love the way you hurt me_

_It's irresistible, yeah_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

**Kagami's POV**

My lungs were burning, it had been such a long time before I had played so hard, with so much vigour. It had been a while since I went all out in basketball, a long while. I feel great, even though I physically feel like shit. My legs can't stop shaking, I must have used them too many times.

How long had it been since I used my full energy for a single jump? How long had it been since I had used up all my stamina just to guard against someone? It was fun, and I hadn't felt so much fun in...years. Had it been so long?

I laughed bitterly, tears escaping from the corners of my eyes. I had almost forgotten the joy of playing basketball, almost lost the connection to the sport I had loved since I was a child. As I looked at the bluenet, his arrogant features had eased into a concerned one, eyes turning a softer navy blue as he looked at me.

**Aomine's POV**

I saw him cry. His laugh sounded fake and forced. He was so vulnerable, like a small child who needed protection. The tears in his eyes slowly made their way down his face, mixing with his sweat. He looked exhausted, as if he had just played the game of his life, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

But his eyes. The eyes that shined so bright with anger, joy or simply his own light, had dulled noticeably. And I recognized that look. He looked like me, the old me. The me who had given up on doing the thing I loved most, the me who had disregarded other, the me who saw the world through my bitter eyes and equally bitter heart. Then I understood the significance of our game. He had been about to become like me, and I would have become a worse version of myself.

"Crying because you couldn't beat me? Never mind, we can have another game, another day. Name's Aomine, Aomine Daiki. Nice match." I stood up, offering my hand to him.

"Kagami, Kagami Taiga. That was great, and we're definitely doing it again." The shadows from behind his eyes lifted, leaving behind pure light, as his eyes became a clear wine-red again.

As he took my outstretched hand, he gave me that endearing smile.

_You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke_

_I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me_

_Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually_

_Try to say live, live and let live_

_But I'm no good, good at lip service_

_Except when they're yours, mi amor_

_I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

**Aomine's POV:**

That was a while ago, say, around three months. As I had thought, Taiga and I became great friends. We play basketball whenever we have spare time, and I drop by his apartment time to time to give him a visit, so he's not lonely by himself. Lucky guy, he lives in a huge apartment without having to share, so I do the sharing for him.

Sometimes, I'll stay over at his house to mooch off his food. His food tastes really great, did you know that? I've gotten so used to spending time at his house, he even gave me a key so that I could 'kindly stop climbing in through the window like a burglar'. Tch, not my fault that I have the physical ability to do it. Besides, I'm pretty sure he welcomes me, if the extra toothbrush and utensils set out say anything.

Yep, I have long since left the two gangster-wannabes to fend for themselves, choosing Taiga. Which is probably the best choice I have ever made. Everyday, I think of ways to make him smile, to make him smile that same sunny, dazzling smile that had me captivated since the first time since I had laid my eyes on him. God, he's turned me into a mushy, sappy romantic. 

"Daiki, get your lazy arse up, lunch is ready." Taiga laughs as he presses his lips to mine gently.

Oh yes, and had I forgotten to mention that we had eventually gotten together? He has no idea what effect he has on me. I get caught up in him, it gets hard to breathe when he's that close to me, and the urge to simply touch him is so maddening it drives me insane.

He is like a drug-inducing poison, slowly spreading in my mind, heart and soul, until all I can think of is Kagami,  _Kagami, **and more Kagami.**_ Even so, I don't mind, as my thoughts begin to be of my saved mental images of him. Kagami's smiling face when he accomplished something, Kagami's flustered expression when I praise his cooking, Kagami's back tattoo of an angel's wings that he had gotten done in LA, Kagami's face stuffed with burgers. 

"Taiga, don't eat all the food." I chuckle, pressing my lips back, our lips moulding perfectly together, as his scent of apple shampoo clouds my mind.

**Kagami's POV**

As I expected, he was slouching on the couch, staring into space. His fingers are playing a rhythm on the armrest of the couch, while his expression softens, as if he was thinking of something pleasant. I pad up to him, untying my apron.

"Daiki, get your lazy arse up, lunch is ready." I say fondly, soft laughter escaping my mouth as I press a kiss to his lips.

It brings him out of his haze, as he returns the favour, deepening the kiss.

"Taiga, don't eat all the food, " he says.

I close my eyes, as I take in his scent. A crashing wave that screams of passion, danger, and everything that is just so  _Aomine._

* * *

Eyelids flutter shut, the two savouring their sweet moment, as their arms wrap around each other with a gentleness one would not expect from two sturdy-built teenagers. The kiss is short and simple, yet it conveys their similar feelings across to the other. The three words that are exchanged are not spoken physically, but from the way they look at each other, the slight touches they share, the way their lips meet, the occasional banging, (but hey, that isn't romantic) they can tell that they have the same feelings. The sweet moment is broken by the increasing intensity of the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. It becomes more fast-paced, as small nibbles, sucking and tongue are readily included.

They don't pull off romantic often, but this is them, and the song they share is unique, one only they know the tune to, and is threaded through their lives with luminous hues of blue and red. Their world is painted in vibrant shades of navy and scarlet, occasionally mixing together, sometimes repelling like two like poles of a magnet. Their personalities clash, but that only serves to complement the other more.

_And I still love the way you hurt me_

_It's irresistible, yeah_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby_

And they both know that they find each other irresistible, from the day they first met, when the blunet had first seen the redhead's smile.

 


End file.
